Subscribers, such as mobile stations (UEs), to a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) which are operating under a wireless local area network (WLAN) environment and desire to access the UMTS, can incur a significant increase in costs when accessing UMTSs in those areas where the UMTS system access would be of substantial cost.